1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breeding container, and more particularly to a breeding cage for experimental animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan patent number 536381 discloses an animal breeding container structure. Its air intake unit and an air vent unit are directly disposed to a container box, and a filtering device is additionally disposed to a cover body of the container box. However, in the animal breeding container composed of the foregoing components, the air intake and air vent units may be easily bitten to cause damages, and its closing function can be lost. Moreover, since the air intake and air vent units respectively have automatic sealing function, the foregoing function may increase production costs.
To prevent the air intake and air vent units from being easily bitten, WO patent number 2005089536 disposes air intake and air vent units on a cover body of a container box. WO patent number 2005089536 may overcome the problem of easily damaging the air intake and air vent units. However, the air intake and air vent units may achieve automatic closing effect through self-material flexibility. The closing effect may be easily incomplete due to elastic fatigue of the materials. Further, the air intake and air vent units are complicated and will increase the production cost. In addition, since the filtering device is disposed in the cover body and located at an upstream of the air vent unit, entire breeding container box will form a complete sealing space after automatically closing the air intake and air vent units. Consequently, animals bred in the container box may be stifled due to lack of oxygen.
Taiwan patent number M369029 discloses another breeding container. An air intake passage and an air vent passage are disposed to a cover body of the breeding container and respectively communicate with an air chamber. The air chamber is divided by a partition into an air intake chamber and an air vent chamber. An opening of the air chamber communicating with the breeding container is disposed with a filtering device. A sealing ring is embedded with an external edge of the filtering device. A top of the filtering device corresponding to the partition has a sealing strip, and a filter is clamped in the filtering device. However, the structural composition of embedding the sealing ring at the external edge of the filtering device to close with the air chamber and disposing the sealing strip at the top of the filtering device corresponding to the partition is still complicated. Consequently, it may not decrease the production cost that needs to be overcome.